Blinding Sound
by Jedi DC of Marvel
Summary: Anita Basco is a new student at the Xavier Institute. She learns to love her new life and becomes good friends with a certain Elf. But when her entire known world is demolished, what will happen to their friendship? AU Gradual-ish plot line and bad summary. First fanfic, any friendly criticism welcome. Eventual Kurt/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, Marvel does. I just own the plot line and my OC character.**

Chapter 1

Anita walked out into the middle of the empty soccer field with her handheld, handmade sound frequency meter. She made sure she was nowhere near anything that she could break, then whistled as high as she could. Looking down at the meter, it said 35 kHz. _Not bad,_ she thought to herself, _that's higher than when I accidentally shattered mom's vase_. She tried again: 36.2 kHz. _Cool. _Again: the small machine short circuited in her hand. Anita yelped and dropped her device. _Well I guess I will have to build a new one with a wider range next time. _ She decided to go on home and walk out in the woods mimicking the birds.

(Line Break)

"I seem to have found a new mutant," the Professor said walking, or rather rolling, down the hallway with Storm. "Her name is Anita Basco; Cerebro picked her up again today. I have been watching her for a few weeks. She is a bit older than usual to have recently developed her powers, but she is using them regularly in a field in a suburb of Boston. She has also used them a few times in her home, enough times to make me think that her parents are not fearful. I think we should go to see her."

"Ok, I will go have Scott prep the Blackbird," Storm replied.

"I think it would be better if we took the train. Her house is not far from the train station and there is no convenient place to put the Blackbird in the middle of Boston."

"Of course, I will get Scott to drive us to the train station then."

"No need, he will meet us in the garage," the Professor said with a smile before continuing down the hallway.

(Line Break)

The Professor and Storm stopped in front of a midsized house with several mismatched plants in the front yard and a large shade tree. The house itself was white with deep green shutters and door and a front mat that read "_Come in and Eat_".

"Hello. Is this the home of the Bascos?" The Professor asked. The woman nodded and smiled. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier; I am head of a school called Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Ms. Ororo here and I would like to talk to you and your husband about your daughter possibly attending our school."

"Oh please do come in!" Charlotte said. Charles and Storm entered into a small living room with an odd assortment of furniture that looked like it came from several garage sales, but somehow it all fit together perfectly.

"My husband is not home right now," she continued, "but he should be here soon. You must stay for dinner! Oh here is my daughter Anita," she said as Anita came out of the hallway leading back to the bedrooms. "Anita come meet Professor Xavier and Ms. Ororo. They are offering you a spot at their school. Isn't that exciting?!"

Anita came out into the living room braiding her long dark hair. She had a slim frame and was about medium height, maybe just over 5 feet. Her most startling feature was her golden-brown eyes, like a dark honey, that stood out brilliantly from her medium-brown skin. She smiled at the Professor and Storm, then walked into the kitchen to set more places at the table.

"Oh look Dan is home, my husband (to Professor Xavier)" Charlotte said noticing her husband's car come up the driveway. "Come sit, I have dinner all prepared. But oh I do not believe we have enough, I was not expecting company, but we have plenty of leftovers! Here let me see" she said opening the refrigerator, "Chicken Masala, and some spaghetti, and oh this lovely salad my good friend gave me the recipe for, it is delicious. Here you must try some," she said placing a portion on the plate that Storm had sat in front of. Anita moved one of the chairs to the corner of the room so that the Professor could bring his wheelchair up to the table.

"Thank you, Anita" the Professor said just as the back door opened around the corner to reveal a tall, slender man holding a small computer bag.

"I'm home sweetheart!" he called. "Oh, we have some company! Well that is lovely. I see my wife has persuaded you to stay for dinner. She must feed everyone she meets" he said glancing at his wife humorously. "I am Daniel, but you can just call me Dan."

(Line Break)

After everyone had eaten and Charlotte had finally given up trying to get Storm to eat another helping, the group migrated to the living room.

"Well," began the Professor speaking to Charlotte and Dan, "I am fairly certain that you both know by now that your daughter has very special gifts."

"Oh, yes. Anita has always been a very bright girl; loves school. And when she shattered a vase and Dan's glasses just by whistling, on accident of course, we knew immediately that she was even more special. Neither Dan nor I have any mutants in our families, but I had a very close childhood friend who was a mutant. We adopted Anita from India. Dan and I couldn't have children of our own you see, and I had always wanted to have a little girl from India, my own grandmother was Indian you see . . ."

"Mom!" Anita said quietly but urgently attempting to stop her impending life's story, looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh yes, sorry. Please continue Professor Xavier."

"Well I must say it is refreshing to see parents who accept their mutant children without any qualms. Too many children are running away from their homes because of their parents' fears of mutants.

"We have come here today to offer your daughter a place at our school specifically for mutants in Salem, New York. She will be able to complete her high school curriculum there; I believe you have just over a year left, Anita. Is that right?"

"Yes sir, I will be a senior in the coming fall" Anita replied.

"Yes, in addition to her normal classwork, however, we also offer training for mutants so that they can learn to control their abilities and when to, or not to, use them. It won't cost any more than your tuition now. We have a wide variety of ages; the youngest is in the fifth grade and we have several members of the institute who teach most of the classes. If there is a class that you would like to take that we do not offer, Anita, you can take them from the local high school not far from the institute. You will not stand out much as a mutant. Unfortunately some of our students have trouble leaving the campus for fear of being harassed by those who fear our kind."

"You're a mutant too?" Anita asked.

"Yes, I am a telepath. But hopefully we can discuss me later if you come to our school. If there are any questions you have for me about the institute please contact us. Here is our phone number," the Professor said, handing Dan a small business-like card. "You will probably want time to think this over, and I believe Anita has one more week left of the grading period. That would be a more convenient time to switch schools, and give you time to pack. If Anita decides to attend, Mr. and Mrs. Basco, you can come and visit anytime, and of course Anita can come home for holidays. After Anita finished high school she can go to college or she can decide to stay at the institute. There are many things to do there. For now I think it is time for us to head home. I look forward to hearing from you. And thank you for dinner."

Everyone stood and Dan went to open the door for the Professor and Storm. "You have a good night," he said.

"And you too," the Professor replied before maneuvering down the walkway. Dan closed the door.

"Well that was certainly exciting," Charlotte said, "What do you think of their school dear?"

"It sounds quite interesting," Anita said, "and it would be nice to have someone to help me learn to control my powers instead of trying to do things out in that field. I wonder if they have an advanced physics class. They don't have one at Fenway. I kinda think I want to go. He said you would be able to visit often and I could come home for holidays to see Grandma and Grandpa."

"Whatever you think is best honey," Dan said.

(Line Break)

That week at school Anita said good bye to all her friends and teachers, saying that she is going to a new boarding school that will help her get a jump start on her dream sound engineering job.

Thursday night she began packing up all of her belongings that she wanted to take. All of her clothes went into a box; all of her various books (which was a considerable amount on a variety of subjects: physics, music, the science of music, and a lot of fiction) filled another; several pictures of family and friends, all her toiletries except what she would need in the morning, and any other knick-knacks that she wanted to take with her filled one more smaller box. Her dad helped her carry the three boxes out to the living room, and Anita went to get her precious cello from the office and put it next to all the boxes. Then she remembered her potted plant from her desk and went to grab it and put it on top of the boxes.

After saying one last goodbye to everyone at school on the last day of the quarter, the Bascos loaded up the van they had borrowed from a friend and began the drive to Salem, New York.

**Author's Note:**

**So my story is a mish-mosh of the characters from different portrayals. I will explain them as you meet them. **

**Professor Xavier: **pretty much how he is in X-Men Evolution, a lot like in the comics, but more casual.

**Storm:** also pretty much how she is in X-Men Evolution


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. Marvel does. I just own my plot line and OC characters.**

Chapter 2

The Bascos pulled up to a large mansion with an even larger lawn surrounded by a wrought iron fence and gate.

"Well that is very impressive" Charlotte said.

"I guess we should call in so that they can open the gate" Dan said offhandedly, but just as he went to pick up his phone, the gate opened for them.

"Don't forget, daddy, the Professor is a telepath" Anita said, feeling excited. During the drive, Anita had wondered what other kinds of mutants she would meet. She wondered what their powers would be like or how strange they would look. She had heard of some mutants who looked like animals, or were so huge, they couldn't fit into cars. She was apprehensive, but excited to meet new friends.

The family drove up the driveway and parked in front of large oak doors where Storm, a tall, young looking man wearing red sunglasses and an almost bored expression, and another young woman with fiery red hair were waiting. Anita got out of the car and went to greet the two with her mother while Dan went around to the trunk to pull out the boxes.

"Hello Anita" Storm said, "This is Scott Summers and Jean Grey. They are both seniors at our school, and mutants like you."

"It's nice to meet you both" Anita said.

Charlotte was very excited to see who her daughter would be living with, "what are your powers, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Mom!" Anita half-whispered, embarrassed.

Jean smiled, "I have telekinesis, and Scott here fires optic blasts."

"Is that what the sun glasses are for?" Anita asked.

"Yeah" Scott said, "so that I don't go around torching everything in sight, literally." Anita nodded and made a mental note not to bother him.

"Well, come inside. We will give you a tour and Jean will show you where your room is while your parents meet with the Professor" Storm said cheerily.

They brought in all of the boxes and Anita's other belongings into the foyer; Jean said that they could pick it up before going to her room after the tour. Storm led Charlotte and Dan to an office down the hall on the right.

"Down that hall is the Professor's office and the library. Up the stairs to the left is the girls' hallway; to the right is the boys'; we will go up there in a bit to show you your room. Down that hall on the left is the kitchen and a few of the classrooms. We will go this way behind the stairs to show you the majority of the classrooms and the Danger Room." Jean said pointing down each hall.

"What's the Danger Room?" Anita asked, a little nervous about any room called "Danger Room".

"It's where we learn to use and hone our mutant abilities and where the X-Men train" Jean explained.

"It's basically a tricked out gym specifically designed for mutants" Scott said, "It's not smart to go in there alone unless someone knows you're in there."

"I will keep that in mind" said Anita wondering what exactly happened in that room.

They walked down the hall, Jean pointing out different classrooms and who taught in them. "Dr. McCoy, or Hank as most people call him, teaches almost all of the science classes as well as a lot of the upper level classes of almost any subject. Professor Xavier teaches the classes that are specifically for us. Mutant ethics, when to use our powers, mutant-human relations, current events regarding mutants, and is essentially the school guidance counselor as well as principle. He will want to talk to you tomorrow morning to discuss your schedule and what your powers are and the amount of training you will need. Logan, he hates being called mister, teaches our equivalent of P.E. He acts all mean and scary, but really as long as you give him his space he's pretty chill."

They had arrived at a dead end with a hallway that led off around a corner to the left and a large door that led down stairs on the right. "Down here is where the Danger Room is" Jean explained as they walked down the stairs. They arrived in a sort of waiting room that had two doors on the right wall, a third door on the left wall, with a tv screen showing what was happening inside the Danger Room, and another smaller set of stairs leading up on the far wall. "Those two doors are the locker rooms where you can change into your training suit" Jean said, pointing to the two doors on the left, "the further one is the girls'. The other door leads into the Danger Room itself. Always make sure you know what's going on inside before you go in. Don't wanna get knocked out right as you open the door. It looks like Kurt is in there right now so we can go up to the Control Room to watch for a little bit if you want."

"Sure" Anita said unsure of what else to say.

Jean led them up the smaller stair case to another door that opened into a room with what looked like an airplane cockpit that had been flattened into a counter top and a large desk, swivel chair. The entire wall above the counter top of buttons was a glass window that looked down into a metal room that looked like it was trying to kill the creature inside. Opposite the viewing window wall was an elevator that Anita assumed must go down to the Professors office. _I guess it actually goes up; we must be below the rest of the mansion_, she thought.

"Hello Logan" Jean said. An extremely muscled man with dark hair and sideburns turned and said in a gruff voice, "Hey. Who's the new kid?"

"I'm Anita. I just got here," Anita said then blushed slightly when she realized that was obvious.

"This is where the Danger Room is controlled," Jean went on to explain, moving so that they could look out the viewing window to the floor of the Danger Room below.

"Looks like Kurt is having fun," Scott said. Anita looked down at the blue man who was leaping in all directions, disappearing in a puff of red smoke and reappearing a second later somewhere else. One time he reappeared on the wall and Anita saw that he had a long blue tail and yellow eyes, and was . . . laughing. He pushed off the wall a second later as a bar of red energy shot where he had just been. _How could anyone be laughing when they are getting shot at?_

"Are those energy guns real? Like could he actually get seriously hurt?" Anita asked, incredulous.

"They're low power, but they give a good sting" Logan replied, smirking.

Anita continued to watch and resolved to ask this Kurt why he was laughing while getting shot at.

After they left the Danger Room Jean said that the hallway across from the Danger Room door led to the hangar that the X-Jet was kept in.

"You have a jet?!" Anita asked surprised.

"Yes, but is only used for X-Men missions" Jean said smiling.

Anita, Jean, and Scott returned to the foyer to see the Professor and Anita's parents waiting.

"Jean, why don't you show Anita and her parents to her room so she can unpack. Scott, I believe you have kitchen duty with Rogue" the Professor said.

Scott went to the kitchen, while Jean, Charlotte, and Dan each picked up a box and Anita got her cello and potted plant and headed up the stairs. Jean stopped about half-way down the girls' hallway and opened the door to Anita's new room. Jean put down her box and said, "I'll let you unpack. There is a bathroom connecting every two rooms so you're sharing with Rogue. If you need anything, my room is two doors down across the hall. I'll see you at dinner in about an hour."

Anita turned and looked at her new room. It was a little bit bigger than her room at home, with a double bed against one wall with a small bedside table, a short dresser with drawers for clothes against the door wall; opposite the bed was another closed door that Anita assumed went to the bathroom, and a closet with hanging space and a shelf with towels on it; on the far wall there were two windows with a large desk in the middle. Charlotte got out Anita's bed sheets and began making the bed while Dan started organizing all of Anita's books in her desk drawers and Anita began unpacking her clothes and putting them in the dresser. Just as Charlotte was putting the music note comforter on the bed, a girl around Anita's age came into the room.

"Hi! I'm Kitty! You must be the new girl the Professor was talking about! What's your name?" the girl said very fast.

"Umm, I'm Anita. These are my parents."

"Like, so cool! My room's like right across from yours! But I'll let you finish unpacking. I'll see you around!" Kitty said before leaving.

"Ok . . ." Anita said giving her parents a confused look. Her dad just shrugged and pulled the last few pictures from his box and put them on the desk. Anita hung her few dresses in the closet and looked around at her new room, satisfied for the time being. She would probably end up rearranging everything at some point. She enjoyed reorganizing her room every now and then; it kept things fresh. She looked at the clock and saw that there was about twenty minutes before Jean said dinner would be ready.

"Are you guys going to leave now? Dad you probably have to get back to work tomorrow don't you?" Anita asked.

"Yes sweetie, we need to get going. But we will come back up here when I get some time off work" Dan said. The family set off to the foyer to say good bye. Just as they came down the stairs they saw the Professor crossing on his way to the kitchen.

"Are you leaving? It was very nice to have you. And please feel free to visit at any time" he said.

Anita hugged each of her parents and wished them a safe drive home, and they wished her well at her new school. Then Anita followed the Professor to the kitchen. _Time to meet my new classmates_ she thought.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this took a while and is a kinda boring chapter. I had to lay all the ground work before I can start my plot line, which I am still working on figuring out. **

**Updates are going to be slow with the last quarter of school and too many hard classes, but I will update as soon as I have something. **

**Explaining characters:**

**Jean Grey: **Mostly how she is in X-Men Evolution also

**Scott Summers:** also pretty much how he is in X-Men Evolution

**Kitty**: I will discuss her more later

**Kurt:** also will get a better description later, probably next chapter

**I think that's it. **

**Read and Review guys! Any suggestions for small mini plots for filler time would be greatly appreciated. I need to fill in a year of time before I want to get to what I have planned. **


End file.
